User Interface
The Heads Up Display (also known as the User Interface or HUD) is a collection of information onscreen during general gameplay. This information usually consists of the player's status; such as health, location and abilities. In DC Universe Online the Player Character's HUD displays their Health, Power, Experience Level, current Role, Name and Supercharge in the top-left of the screen, the Mini-Map in the top-right, the Player Character's Ability Tray and equipped Consumable Items and Trinkets. HUD The Game Interface gives players all the information they need for gameplay. Below is a breakdown of its elements. Player Frame Displays your character's role, name, health, power, Supercharge, level, equipped Combat Rating, PvP flag (disabled in this example) and effects bar. When the role icon is flashing red, the character is in combat. On the effects bar green icons will signify a buff your character currently has. From left to right the icons signify: *Heart* - Increases in health or healing-over-time effects *Lightning* - Power regeneration effects *Shield* - Boosts to Defense and/or Toughness *Footprint* - Boosts to Movement Mode and/or Mobility Defense *Scope* - Special weapon/damage effects (i.e. Neo-Venom Boost) *Explosion - Percentage based damage boosts Icons marked with * can also be red to signify debuffs and a decrease in their respective stats. The pet frame can be found directly under the player frame. If multiple pets are active, only the first one summoned will be displayed. In the case of Grand Summoning, where 3 pets are summoned at once, only the Fury will be displayed. Enemy Frame Displays your target's role, name, health, level and effects bar. This will not display your target's power. The effects bar is similar to the player's. Mini-Map The Mini-Map will display the Player Character's position, field of view, terrain and the location of enemies and allies. Height (relative to your character) is indicated intuitively via downward- or upward-facing arrows. NPCs are marked with circles. Green ones are allies, red ones are enemies and white ones are usable objects. Other Players are marked with diamonds. Blue ones are group members, green ones are allies, red ones are PvP-enabled enemies and purple ones are PvP-disabled enemies. Minimap icons will display under the minimap, informing you of new mail, broken equipment, full inventory or the status of On Duty queues. Group Member Frames Displays the role icons (in use/out of use), level, name, health and power of every group/raid member. Chat Window The chat window shows various chat channels the player has access to, as well as system messages, communicator messages and role information. Combat and loot has two separate tabs. The colors and visible information can be changed from the Social window (hotkey: O). The size could be altered by clicking the symbol on top right. Chat is shown in the format ChannelSpeaker: . Your own sent messages will display "You" as the speaker. Obscene language is filtered by replacing letters with symbols. Since game update 23 the enlarged format of the chat window is resizable. Hit Counter Displays the hits a player has inflicted in a row, using skills and superpowers (each superpower only generating 1 hit even if it does multiple instances of damage). This is also known as a combo meter since combos generate more than one hit at a time. There are two needs for this count: power regeneration and feats. There are feats for 25,50, and 100 hits. Power regen is the more consistent use. Power can be regained by using skills; the amount of power regained is based on "hit tier," and a player's vitalization stats. The number of hits required for each tier varies by weapon, and the power regen at that tier doesn't start until one hit above the tier's threshold (eg: hand blasters have a 20-hit Incredible, but you must reach the 21st hit to get the Incredible power regen). The hit tiers are as follows: *Normal **20 Base Power Regen per second *Good **24 Base Power Regen per second *Incredible **30 Base Power Regen per second (Brawling, Dual Pistols, Martial Arts, Rifle, One-Handed) **40 Base Power Regen per second (Two-handed, Hand Blasters, Bow, Dual Wield, and Staff are broken) *Superhuman **40 Base Power Regen per second (Brawling, Dual Pistols, Martial Arts, Rifle, One-Handed) **30 Base Power Regen per second (Two-handed, Hand Blasters, Bow, Dual Wield, and Staff are broken) ** Loadout and Experience Bar Displays assigned Powers Loadout. Cooldown is indicated by a red tint over the power. Supercharge abilities will have a circle around them, showing required charge for activation. Consumables are used from the 7th slot and Trinkets are used from the 8th slot. This bar may change when the player changes into a different form in missions. Experience bar indicates how close a character is to leveling up. Area & Quest Objectives Tracks objectives required to complete an area or mission. Untracked objectives will display briefly when they are updated. Menu Interface See also *Chat *Inventory Screen Gallery File:hit counter.png|A player reaching 10508 on the hit counter. Image:Interface1.png de:Benutzeroberfläche Trivia *Previously, gaining Supercharge will cause a message in the combat interface. Since Supercharge is rapidly gained in small amounts, this resulted in much spam before the messages were removed. Category:Gameplay Category:Guides Category:Interface